


April 7, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Supergirl defeated a handful of bank robbers with kicks and punches, she happily accepted Reverend Amos Howell's offer.





	April 7, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

After Supergirl defeated a handful of bank robbers with kicks and punches, she happily accepted Reverend Amos Howell's offer to take her out for a father-daughter lunch in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
